theflashfandomcom-20200215-history
Starling City (The Flash)
History Origin Starling City is a major metropolis in the United States of America. The city is home to important businesses and corporations such as Queen Consolidated and Merlyn Global Group. Despite being a thriving metropolis, Starling City is rife with poverty, crime and corruption. Starling City is made up of various neighborhoods, though the largest (and poorest) is the Glades. Business Queen Consolidated The head business of Starling City, Queen Consolidated was founded and lead by Robert Queen until the man's death in 2007. The company was led by Moira's new husband, Walter Steele , until his kidnapping by Malcolm Merlyn in 2012 and was then taken over by Moira until the fulfillment of the Undertaking when she was arrested. In the following months Queen Consolidated suffered from the backlash, losing much of its influence and interest, until it was near bankrupt. Stellmoor International's vice president of acquisitions, Isabel Rochev, sought to buyout Queen Consolidated, which would result in the firing of all its employers but the company is saved with Walter's help. Nightlife Verdant was built in an abandoned Queen building and is used as a cover for Oliver Queen's vigilante activities, which happen in the Arrowcave below the building. Verdant is currently under Thea Queen's ownership and management as her brother has become Queen Consolidated's CEO. Poison was built by Max Fuller, and is the only known nightclub other than Verdant. Crime Starling City is plagued by crime and corruption at all levels of society, from gangs and drug dealers in the streets to corrupt corporate executives such as Adam Hunt. Gangs and Drugs The Bertinelli Crime Family The Chinese Triad, The Hoods, The Royal Flush Gang, and The Solntsevskaya Bratva were some of the well known and most powerful groups in the city. Some are still around while others have been incarcerated or simply disbanded. The two major gangs are the Chinese Triad and Russian mafia, and formerly the Bertinelli family before its demise. Drug dealing has been a major concern for the police department for many years, but they have been unsuccessful in effectively dealing with the issue. The city has suffered of dangerous drug dealing such as when Dr. Webb dealt with the dangerous Vertigo drug throughout the city. Vigilantism In 2012 shipwrecked billionaire Oliver Queen returned to civilization with the purpose of saving Starling City from the people poisoning it. Acting as the vigilante Green Arrow Oliver dealt major blows to the criminal underworld throughout his first months causing crime rates to lower. Mentally unstable crime lord's daughter, Helena Bertinelli, also acted as a vigilante to exact revenge on her own father, destroying his criminal empire and aiming to murder him. She failed to murder him, however, and he managed to escape from her. After the Earthquake that devastated the city and the Hood's self-imposed retirement, embittered survivors formed a copycat group called the Hoods to exact vigilante vengeance on those they considered guilty of helping in the Glade's destruction. At the same time that appeared Hoods, Starling had the arrival of a mysterious vigilante called The Canary, that this fighting crimes related to misogyny. Points of Interest Business Companies *Queen Consolidated *Merlyn Global Group *Kord Industries *Stellmoor International *Stagg Industries *Unidac Industries *Brodeur Chemical *Hunt Multinational *Granger Laboratories Private Companies *Blackhawk Squad Protection Group *City Necessary Resources Initiative *Bertinelli Contruction *Sagittarius *'Metamorpho' *'Alley Cat's' City Companies *Starling City Police Department *Starling Port *'Starling City Fire Department' *'Starling City Department of Transportation' *'Starling Municipal Records Department' *'Starling City Archives' *'Starling Cannery' Banks *Starling Trust Bank *Redwood United Bank *First Bank of Starling *'Starling National Bank' Restaurants *Big Belly Burger *The Verdant *'Jade Dragon' *'Russo's' *'Poison' Newspaper *Starling City Sentinel Health *Starling General Hospital *Starling Hospital *'Glades Memorial Hospital' Other Locations *Queen Mansion *Laurel Lance's Apartment *Merlyn Estate *'1700 Broadway' *'Starling City Plaza Hotel' *A.R.G.U.S. *Iron Heights Prison *The Glades *Arrow Cave Residents Current Residents *Green Arrow (Oliver Queen) *John Diggle *Felicity Smoak *Dinah Laurel Lance *Quetin Lance *Roy Harper *Thea Queen *Malcolm Merlyn *Walter Steele *Sin *Jean Loring *Mark Francis *Adam Donner *Carly Diggle *Brian Nudocerdo *Frank Pike *Bethany Snow *Joanna De La Vega Former Residents *Robert Queen (Deceased) *Moira Queen (Deceased) *Black Canary (Sara Lance) (Deceased) *Dinah Drake Lance *Tommy Merlyn (Deceased) *Deathstroke *Lucas Hilton (Deceased) *Brother Blood (Deceased) *Isabel Rochev (Deceased) *Solomon Grundy (Deceased) *Dollmaker (Deceased) *Count Vertigo (Deceased) *Huntress *Frank Bertinelli (Deceased) *China White *Martin Somers *Clock King *Ted Gaynor (Deceased) *Adam Hunt (Deceased) *Kate Spencer (Deceased) *Mayor Altman (Deceased) *Officer Daily (Deceased) *Fran Chen (Deceased) *Firefly (Deceased) *King (Deceased) *Queen *Ace *Jack Notes *Before appearing on The Flash this City appeared on Arrow. For full details of this Cities appearances within the TV Show Arrow see the page Starling City on the Green Arrow Wiki. Trivia *'Starling City' is based off Oliver Queen's Home City in DC Comics, called Star City. Links *http://dc.wikia.com/wiki/Starling_City *http://arrow.wikia.com/wiki/Starling_City Category:The Flash (TV Series) Locations